L'homme chocolat
by Mackenzie777
Summary: Pour l'anniversaire de Rodney, John a eu une bonne idée... qui pourrait peut-être aussi lui profiter... OS Shweir lemon...


**Petit OS sans prétention, inspiré, il y a un moment déjà, de la chanson "La femme chocolat" d'Olivia Ruiz **

**Un petit délire pour faire passer un bon moment alors... passez un bon moment **

**PS : Merci à Hathor 2 pour avoir pointé du doigt le détail qui tue lol **

Rodney était dans son labo et soupirait. Personne ne s'était souvenu que c'était son anniversaire. Personne, pas même ses amis les plus porches : Carson, Elizabeth, John, Teyla, Ronon… Il triturait donc tristement une éprouvette, seul avec sa mélancolie. Mais, ce qu'il ignorait…

« Elizabeth ? Je vous dérange ? »

John se trouvait dans l'embrasure du bureau de Liz. La dirigeante d'Atlantis était, comme à son habitude, plongée dans une tonne de dossiers. Elle prit néanmoins le temps de lever la tête. Dès qu'elle vit le militaire, elle lui sourit.

« Pas du tout John, entrez, je vous en prie »

Il la gratifia d'un magnifique sourire et vint s'asseoir à même le bureau de sa supérieure. Il avait osé ce geste un jour, pour se trouver plus près d'elle et elle ne l'avait pas repoussé. Depuis, c'était toujours à cet endroit qu'il s'asseyait. C'était devenu une habitude, du moins quand personne n'était avec eux. Il la regarda un moment sans rien dire plongé dans la contemplation de ses beaux yeux verts. Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par le regard de la jeune femme qui se fit interrogateur.

« John ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose ?  
- Oui, attendez que je m'en souvienne… ah oui !C'est l'anniversaire de Rodney aujourd'hui.  
- Oui, je sais.  
- Et vous aviez pensé à quelque chose pour le fêter ?  
- A rien de bien original j'en ai peur. J'avais pensé demander au cuisinier de lui préparer un gâteau au chocolat.  
- J'ai bien mieux à vous proposer, répondit le colonel d'un air mystérieux. »

Liz se renversa dans son dossier et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Vu la tête enjouée du colonel, elle devait s'attendre au pire.

« Je vous écoute.  
- J'ai découvert une planète en chocolat !  
- Vous pouvez répéter ?!  
- J'ai trouvé une planète en chocolat ! Enfin, pas exactement en chocolat. Il y a aussi des confiseries : de la pâte d'amende, de la chantilly, des sucres d'orge et plein d'autres choses. »

La dirigeante le regardait comme s'il venait de perdre les pédales.

« Je ne suis pas fou ! C'est Zélenka qui l'a trouvée en fait et il me l'a tout de suite dit. Ce serait génial d'y emmener Rodney pour son anniversaire ! »

Elle n'en revenait pas ! Une planète faite de sucreries. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. John le remarqua et ses yeux ne purent se détacher de cette délicieuse partie du corps de sa supérieure.

« C'est une excellente idée John.  
- Oui, je sais. Je peux aller le dire à Rodney ? »

Elizabeth sourit devant la mine enfantine de John.

« Oui, allez-y. »

Sheppard sauta au bas du bureau. Il allait sortir lorsqu'il revint sur ses pas.

« Si je lui faisais la surprise ? Je lui dirais que vous voulez que SGA1 parte en exploration . Il faudrait juste trouver une excuse à votre venue.

- John, je n'ai pas le temps…  
- Oh non, Elizabeth, s'il vous plait. »

Voilà qu'il prenait son air de chien battu maintenant.

« John »

Le militaire se rapprocha de sa supérieure.

« Si vous ne venez pas, ça ne sera pas une fête.  
- Mais…  
- Elizabeth, faites le pour Rodney.

Bon, très bien…, capitula la jeune femme.  
- Merci Elizabeth !Bon, j'y vais ! »

Alors qu'il sortait du bureau il lança un :

« Et n'oubliez pas les moufles, le bonnet et la doudoune ! »

Liz n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'il descendait déjà les marches en quatrième vitesse pour foncer dans le bureau de Rodney.

Une fois devant l'antre du scientifique, il inspira un grand coup et se composa une tête de « d'habitude ». Il entra et avança silencieusement pour venir se placer juste derrière lui. Arrivé à la bonne hauteur, il posa lourdement sa main sur l'épaule du canadien.

« Salut Rodney. »

Ce qui eut pour effet de faire s'effondrer ledit Rodney par terre. Lorsqu'il se redressa, le scientifique était paniqué et avait une main sur le cœur.

« Allez-y ! Tuez-moi ! De toute façon vous faites bien peu de cas de moi.  
- Ah oui ? Bon, peu importe, on décolle dans une heure pour une nouvelle exploration.  
- Très bien, j'y serais, répondit-il d'un air pincé.  
- Prenez des vêtements qui tiennent bien chaud surtout. »

Sur ce, John lui fit un signe de tête et partit. Dès qu'il fut à l'extérieur du labo, un immense sourire se peignit sur ses lèvres. Ca allait être une super journée ! Et s'il se débrouillait bien… pas que pour Rodney.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Une heure plus tard, Teyla, Ronon, Rodney, Liz, Carson et John franchissaient la porte, Rodney, maugréant comme à son habitude. Mais cet état ne dura pas. Car dès qu'il fut de l'autre côté, il ouvrit de grands yeux, plus grands encore que lorsqu'il avait vu un E2PZ pour la première fois. Et bien que les autres aient eu ouïe dire de cet endroit, ils n'en furent pas moins émerveillés. Il y avait de tout ici. Absolument de tout. Ca ressemblait à l'intérieur de la chocolaterie de « Charlie et la chocolaterie », nouveau film culte de Rodney depuis un peu. Les gaters regardèrent le sol qui semblait bien mou sous leurs pieds. Il était rose et ressemblait à de la barbe à papa. Le canadien, tout tremblant, se baissa pour ramasser un peu de cette substance.

Il fixait ce qu'il venait de ramasser comme s'il s'agissait d'une pépite d'or. Toujours tremblant comme une feuille, il approcha la boule rose de sa bouche. John et Liz se regardèrent un instant. La leader interrogea le colonel du regard pour savoir si l'expérience était dangereuse. John l'apaisa d'un sourire. Cette planète était faite pour être mangée et Rodney était tout indiqué pour cette entreprise. Teyla et Ronon, ainsi que Carson, étaient tout aussi intrigués. Tout le monde fixait Rodney comme s'il allait exécuter un saut périlleux. Le scientifique sortit tout d'abord un bout de sa langue et léchouilla la substance. Ses yeux s'agrandirent dans l'instant et il engouffra d'un coup ce qu'il avait si délicatement pris quelques instants plus tôt. Il s'arrêta dès qu'il eut englouti le …sol rose. John s'inquiéta tout de suite.

« Rodney, ça va pas ? »

Mais pas de réponse.

« McKay ! »

Rodney déglutit alors, sauta en l'air puis, regardant John, il lui sauta dessus pour… le serrer dans ses bras. Le militaire était plus qu'embarrassé. Tout ce qu'il trouva alors à dire fut :

« Joyeux anniversaire. Lâchez-moi maintenant. »

Le scientifique desserra son étreinte et fixa le colonel dans les yeux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, John y lut une profonde reconnaissance.

« Merci. »

Le militaire était de plus en plus mal à l'aise face au débordement affectif de son ami.

« Oui, bon, vous l'engloutissez cette planète ?  
- Ouiiii !! »

Et le canadien de courir dans tous les sens. Il s'arrêta bientôt devant un arbre dont les fruits étaient des pommes d'amour. Il en prit une et croqua à pleines dents dedans. Voyant que les autres ne bougeaient pas :

« Allez-y, profitez-en ! C'est ma tournée. »

Carson et Ronon ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et foncèrent l'un vers une énorme fleur en gelée bleue et l'autre vers un petit arbre fait de sucres d'orge et de pain d'épice. Teyla, plus prudente, s'éloigna vers un lit de feuilles mortes. Elle en prit une et la goûta. Elle ne connaissait pas ce goût mais il s'agissait de caramels mous. La jeune femme s'en régala. John sourit à ces scènes. Il avait vraiment réussi son coup et en était plutôt fier. Son regard se posa ensuite sur Elizabeth qui n'avait pas bougé et observait le sol sous ses pieds. Elle était très mignonne emmitouflée dans une écharpe bleue avec un petit bonnet rouge sur la tête et une doudoune bleue sur elle. John la regarda un moment puis s'accroupit au sol pour prendre un peu de barbe à papa. Lorsqu'il se releva, elle le regardait. Le colonel s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit ce qu'il venait de prendre.

« Allez-y, goûtez. »

Après une hésitation, la dirigeante prit ce qu'il lui tendait et en grignota un bout.

« C'est très bon. »

Elle s'en lécha les lèvres, ce qui plut énormément au militaire.

« Et si nous allions grignoter cette planète ? »

Il lui avait proposé cette question en lui tendant le bras. Liz l'accepta bien volontiers et ils s'en furent tous deux explorer de cette merveilleuse et délicieuse planète.

Ronon en était à son quatrième chamalo géant. Teyla, plus délicate, grignotait du bout des lèvres son deuxième beignet à la fraise qui constituait le pétale d'une immense fleur ressemblant beaucoup à une rose. Et Rodney, et bien Rodney, avait élu domicile en haut d'un sapin dont le tronc était en chocolat et les aiguilles à la menthe. Les yeux du scientifique brillaient de plaisir.

Lorsque John et Liz passèrent à proximité de l'arbre, le scientifique leur lança un :

« Je vous aime John Sheppard ! »

Avant d'engloutir un morceau d'écorce.

Liz sourit à l'exclamation de Rodney et pensa : « Moi aussi ». Elle rougit bien vite à cette pensée qu'elle chassa aussitôt de son esprit. Elle accompagnait sans réfléchir le colonel, s'émerveillant de tout ce qui l'entourait. John, lui, la regardait à la dérobée. Elle était si belle songea-t-il. Il secoua la tête. Non ! Stop ! Il fallait qu'il se calme !

Mais la dirigeante remarqua le geste du militaire.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
- Quoi ? Ah, non… J'ai juste un peu froid. »

Elle l'observait. Il portait une combinaison de ski noire avec un bonnet et des gants assortis. Cela lui allait très bien ...

« Je veux bien le croire. Il doit faire un peu en dessous de zéro. Ce qui est l'idéal pour … »

Mais Liz laissa sa phrase en suspend. Le colonel, étonné de ne pas l'entendre continuer, se retourna et reçut… une boule de chantilly en plein sur le nez. Il était sous le choc. La boule était vaporeuse et légère. Il s'essuya d'un revers de main.

J : Où vous avez trouvé ça ?  
- Regardez sous vos pieds, répondit-elle d'un air malicieux. »

John baissa les yeux et remarqua alors que le sol avait changé de couleur. Il n'était plus rose mais blanc. A première vue ça aurait pu passer pour de la neige si ce n'était les effluves de la boue de chantilly qu'il venait de recevoir. Lorsque le militaire releva la tête, un petit air sournois y était peint. Liz comprit tout de suite ce qu'il avait en tête et mit une main en avant.

« Colonel, je ne vous le conseille pas. »

John, sans la quitter du regard, se baissa lentement et commença à ramener à lui la chantilly se trouvant au sol.

« John si vous faites ça, je vous priverais d'exploration planétaire pendant deux semaines. »

Il n'arrêta pas pour autant.

« Durant un mois ! »

Le militaire se redressa, une énorme boule à la main.

« Deux mois ! »

Liz était partagée entre le rire et la crainte.

« Ce sera votre parole contre la mienne. Il n'y a personne à part vous et moi. »

La jeune femme tourna la tête de tous les côtés. C'était vrai. Ils étaient seuls. Lorsqu'elle fit de nouveau face à John, une gigantesque boule lui arriva sur la joue et dans le cou. Elle ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction et commença à respirer rapidement. C'était froid !! Elizabeth regarda un instant le colonel puis tous deux se baissèrent rapidement pour prépare leur riposte. Une bataille de boules de chantilly s'engagea. Sheppard avait parfois l'avantage sur sa supérieure mais cela ne durait jamais très longtemps. Leur combat les mena près d'un talus que ni l'un ni l'autre ne remarqua, trop occupés qu'ils étaient à éviter les tirs ennemis. Ils étaient à présent très près l'un de l'autre. John aplatit une boule au sommet de la tête de Liz. La jeune femme voulut riposter en lui mettant de la « neige » dans le cou mais il lui saisit le poignet avant qu'elle n'y parvienne. La dirigeante tenta alors la même chose avec la chantilly qu'elle avait dissimulée dans son autre main. Le colonel ne s'y attendait pas et fit un geste de côté. Malheureusement le talus était très près et John y dégringola la tête la première. Elizabeth, à laquelle il s'était cramponné, le suivit dans sa « chute-roulade ». Ils dévalèrent la pente en roulé-boulé sur le côté. Au final, John atterrit sur Liz. Les deux atlantes, couverts de chantilly, riaient à gorge déployée. Les bras du colonel encadraient le visage de son amie et les bras de la diplomate se trouvaient entre elle et lui.

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir faite tomber, parvint à s'excuser John entre deux rires.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, je survivrais.'

C'est alors que leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Leurs rires se tarirent peu à peu. John s'était ostensiblement rapproché de sa supérieure, sans qu'aucun des deux n'en prennent réellement conscience. Le regard du militaire bifurqua vers les cheveux de Liz.

« Vous avez de la chantilly dans les cheveux, lui sourit-il en l'époussetant.  
- Oh, vraiment ? Je me demande bien pourquoi. »

Elle le taquinait délibérément. Maigre vengeance face à la chute qu'il lui avait faite subir ! Le colonel lui fit son regard de chien battu.

« Pardonnez-moi Elizabeth. »

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bien sûr que je vous pardonne. D'autant que vous en avez aussi dans les cheveux.  
- Ah bon ? C'est mieux ? demanda-t-il après s'être ébroué.  
- Bien mieux. Sauf que maintenant vous en avez sur le bout du nez. »

En disant cela, Liz posa sa main sur le nez de son subalterne et l'épousseta légèrement à son tour. Elle ressentait quelque chose d'étrange du fait de ce simple geste. Cette trop grande proximité la chamboulait plus qu'elle n'aurait dû.

« C'est vraiment de la chantilly ?  
- Bien sûr. Goûtez-moi. »

Elizabeth rougit rapidement à ce propos. Tout comme John qui venait tout juste de se rendre compte du double sens de ses paroles.

« Je veux dire goûtez-y, reprit-il en regardant ailleurs. »

La dirigeante retint sa respiration et effleura de nouveau le nez du colonel qui était encore recouvert d'un mince voile blanc. Tout en le fixant dans les yeux, elle porta ses doigts à sa bouche.

« C'est bel et bien de la chantilly, constata la jeune femme d'une voix faible.  
- Je vous l'avais dit.  
- Vous aviez raison.  
- Comme toujours. »

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

« Vous avez un peu de chantilly au coin de la lèvre, remarqua John.  
- Goûtez-moi, murmura Liz en cessant presque de respirer. »

Le militaire l'observa encore un instant pour voir si elle regrettait ses paroles. Mais voyant que tel n'était pas le cas, il se pencha délicatement vers sa supérieure et sortit sa langue pour goûter la commissure de ses lèvres. Liz ferma les yeux de plaisir à contact. Lorsque John eut fini, il se sépara d'elle et la regarda. Elle était si belle.

« Vous êtes délicieuse Docteur Weir, décréta John avec un sourire enjôleur. »

Elizabeth baissa les yeux et rougit. Il posa une main sous son menton et le releva légèrement pour qu'elle le regarde.

« Je vous ai gênée ?  
-Non, pas du tout, tenta de se reprendre la jeune femme.  
- Je pourrais vous goûter une nouvelle fois ?  
- Mais je n'ai plus la saveur de la chantilly.  
- Ca peut s'arranger. »

Le militaire effleura du doigt le tapis immaculé les entourant, cumulant ainsi de la chantilly qu'il déposa doucement sur les lèvres de la femme se tenant sous lui. Liz n'osait bouger tant elle était transie de bonheur (et un peu de froid aussi quand même). Lorsque le colonel eut fini son manège, il regarda le résultat, un sourire dessiné sur le visage.

« Je vais me régaler. »

Il fondit sur la bouche de la dirigeante et l'embrassa. D'abord tendrement, puis de plus en plus passionnément. Les mains de Liz, qui faisaient jusqu'à présent barrage entre leurs corps, s'écartèrent pour permettre au militaire de se plaquer contre elle. Puis ils bifurquèrent dans son dos. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, il posa son front contre celui de la dirigeante.

« Vous êtes réellement délicieuse Elizabeth.  
- Ravie que ça vous plaise, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.  
- Vous me plaisez énormément. »

Elle rougit de nouveau. Allez… c'était le moment qu'elle avait toujours attendu.

« Vous me plaisez aussi John.  
- Ravi de l'entendre. »

Le jeune homme lui déposa un autre baiser, mais cette fois sur la joue.

« Si on allait rejoindre les autres ? Ils doivent se demander où on est ?  
- J'allais vous le proposer. »

John se releva et tendit la main à Liz pour l'aider. Une fois debout, il ne lui lâcha pas la main et la regarda intensément. La leader, qui ne s'était pas encore remise de leur baiser, détourna le regard et le posa alors sur un autre couple.

« John, regardez. »

Le militaire suivit le regard de Liz. Au sommet du talus se trouvaient Teyla et Ronon. L'Athosienne avait des aiguilles de sapin dans les cheveux. Ronon, avec une délicatesse insoupçonnée, les lui enlevait une par une. De là où ils étaient, les deux terriens pouvaient entendre leur conversation.

« Vous avez plein d'aiguilles dans les cheveux.  
- Vraiment ? demanda Teyla, un peu gênée par cette proximité.  
- Oui, répondit simplement Ronon.  
- Toujours aussi loquace celui là, chuchota John à l'oreille de Liz.  
- Chut, lui intima cette dernière.  
- Merci, sourit Teyla à l'adresse du Satédien.  
- Ca a le goût de la « menthe »c'est ça ?  
- Oui. Oh, attendez, vus avez un morceau d'écorce au chocolat sur l'épaule. »

Au moment où la jeune femme posait sa main sur l'épaule de l'ex runner, celui-ci en fit de même. Leurs mains se frôlèrent. Teyla allait retirer la sienne lorsqu'elle se sentit attirée. Elle regarda Ronon s'approcher d'elle.

« Que faites-vous ?  
- Rien. »

Le Satédien continuait sa progression vers sa cible.

« Vous avez de la meringue sur le front.  
- Oh.  
- Attendez, je m'en occupe. »

Il approcha sa bouche du front de Teyla, trop paralysée de bonheur pour réfléchir et encore moins pour réagir. Il lui embrassa tendrement, puis descendit sur le nez de la jeune femme et la regarda :

« Vous avez menti, n'est-ce pas ? chuchota Teyla.  
- Vous m'en voulez ?  
- Non.  
- Bien. Je continue dans ce cas. »

Elle n'émit aucune protestation et il continua sa descente. Il prit les lèvres de Teyla avec passion. L'athosienne lui rendit son baiser.

« Si nous les laissions ? suggéra Elizabeth.  
- D'accord. »

John et Liz, main dans la main, marchèrent à reculons dans la chantilly. Au détour d'un bosquet de sucre d'orge, ils tombèrent sur une cascade de chocolat.

Le plus étrange était que, devant cette cascade, se tenait une sorte de … rideau thermique. Du côté des atlantes, le froid régnait tandis que, de l'autre, des abeilles et des oiseaux voletaient en tout sens comme si c'était l'été.

« Il faut montrer ça à Rodney, il va être dingue ! »

A ce moment, un cri leur parvint. Enfin, un cri unique mais composé de trois voix bien distinctes. Les deux terriens revinrent sur leurs pas pour découvrir, au bas du talus, un gros paquet blanc.

« Ca va ? Vous n'avez rien ? s'inquiéta Elizabeth.  
- Non, ça va !! répondit Rodney, mort de rire. J'adore ma vie !! J'adore cette planète !! Je vous adore vous !! »

La dirigeante regarda un instant John, surprise.

« Ca fait toujours ça quand il mange trop de sucre. C'est pour ça on planque les réserves dans la cité. »

La jeune femme lui sourit.

« Mais dégagez vos fesses de ma tête McKay ! râla Ronon.  
- Oh pardon. »

Rodney roula sur le côté, libérant par la même occasion Ronon qui aida Teyla à se relever.

« Vous n'avez rien ? demanda le Satédien.  
- Non, ça va, merci.  
- Et, regardez moi ! lança Rodney. »

Tous les regards convergèrent vers le canadien. Il s'était allongé au sol et frottait ses bras et ses jambes par terre, créant ainsi un ange des neiges (enfin de chantilly). John se sentait tout de même gêné par le comportement de son ami.

« Rodney, vous n'avez plus 8 ans ! Debout mon vieux.  
-On a quelque chose à vous montrer Rodney, enchaîna Elizabeth. »

Le scientifique sauta sur ses pieds. Il avait la même tête quad lorsqu'il s'était injecté la dose massive d'enzyme. Il était complètement excité !

« Où ça ?!  
- De l'autre côté du bosquet. »

Rodney fonça aussi tôt vers l'endroit indiqué. Quelques instants plus tard, le groupe entendit un « wouhou ! » suivi d'un « sploutch ».Ils se regardèrent tous un moment puis rejoignirent le canadien. Et là, quelle ne fut par leur stupéfaction de le voir patauger joyeusement dans la cascade.

« Et moi qui voulais en boire c'est râpé !! soupira John. »

Ronon et Teyla regardaient avec de grands yeux leur ami se débattre dans le chocolat.

« Venez, elle est bonne !! »

Liz regarda, amusée, John. Mais elle ne rit plus du tout lorsqu'elle vit un éclair de malice dans les yeux de son militaire.

« A quoi pensez-vous colonel ? demanda-t-elle, méfiante, en se reculant un peu. Non John, supplia-t-elle silencieusement en remuant les lèvres  
- Oh si, répondit-il de la même manière. Quoi donc Docteur Weir ? reprit-il à voix haute. »

Ronon et Teyla se regardèrent, intrigués. Seraient-ils ensemble ? Oui ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi se cacher ? Le Satédien fondit sur l'Athosienne et la prit dans ses bras sans qu'elle ne puisse réagir.

« Ronon ! Reposez-moi ! Tout de suite ! ordonna Teyla partagée entre les rires et la peur. »

Les regards se tournèrent vers le couple. John et Liz sourirent. Rodney fut étonné mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'encourager Ronon :

« Allez-y ! Mettez la à l'eau ! Enfin au chocolat ! Wouhou !! »

Teyla fixait Ronon dans les yeux :

« Ne faites pas ça ! Ronon ! »

Le jeune homme lui sourit puis se jeta au chocolat avec elle. Elizabeth et John observèrent la scène. Les deux extra terrestres étaient recouverts de chocolat de la tête aux pieds. Rodney était mort de rire. Teyla se retourna brusquement et se rua sur le scientifique pour le couler. Lorsque celui-ci remonta à la surface, il ne s'était pas départi de son sourire.

« C'est la meilleure tasse que j'ai jamais bue. Wouhou !! »

Et le canadien de replonger. Liz riait à gorge déployée. John se retourna vers elle. Il aimait la voir rire, la voir heureuse. C'était rare. Il sourit de plus belle et s'approcha de la jeune femme, hypnotisée par le spectacle de ses amis. Elle ne le vit donc pas arriver et lorsque cela fut enfin le cas, il était trop tard pour qu'elle puisse réagir. John la souleva en passant une main sous ses genoux et une autre sous ses reins. Elle le fixat avec étonnement.

« John ?  
- Moui ?  
- Reposez moi !  
- J'ai une meilleure idée. »

Au fur et à mesure de leur discussion, le militaire l'avait emmenée au bord de la cascade.

« Retenez votre souffle. »

Elle le regarda un instant et n'eut pas le temps de comprendre. Il la jeta dans le chocolat. Tous s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent la réaction de leur leader. John avait une légère appréhension tout de même et se demandait s'il n'avait pas été trop loin. Les rires s'estompèrent au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Le militaire commençait à vraiment s'inquiéter. Il plongea enfin dans la cascade.

« Elizabeth ? »

Pas de réponse.

« ELIZABETH !! »

Teyla, Ronon et Rodney s'inquiétaient aussi. Soudain, Liz réapparut face à John et le poussa dans le chocolat. Le colonel, surpris, but la tasse. Tous éclatèrent de rire. Le chocolat engluait Liz, tout comme John lorsqu'il revint à la surface.

« Vous avez osé Docteur ?!  
- Cela s'appelle une vengeance cher colonel. »

John enleva son bonnet, ses gants et son écharpe. Liz en fit de même et commença à nager vers endroit un peu isolé. John regarda autour de lui pour savoir si les autres les voyaient. Mais tel n'était pas le cas. Teyla et Ronon avaient repris leur jeu de séduction et Rodney… ben Rodney quoi. Le militaire se décida donc à suivre sa supérieure.  
Elle nageait tranquillement en direction d'un endroit qu'elle avait repéré derrière la chute. Elle se dirigeait vers le bord de ce qui devait être un rocher mais qui était en réalité un gros chamalo rose. La jeune femme avait du chocolat jusqu'à la taille. Elle finissait le trajet à pieds jusqu'au rocher lorsqu'elle se sentit enserrée par la taille. Elle sursauta et se retourna dans les bras de son assaillant. John la tenait tout sourire. La dirigeante observa les alentours pour voir si personne ne les espionnait.

« John !  
- Oui Elizabeth ?  
- Si quelqu'un nous surprenait ?  
- Aucun risque. Rodney s'amuse comme un fou à faire des bombes dans le chocolat et Ronon et Teyla et bien...  
- Et bien ?  
- Et bien je crois bien qu'ils font la même chose que nous.  
- Et que faisons-nous Colonel ?  
- Je ne sais pas, mentit-il en se rapprochant ostensiblement. Il me semble que nous flirtons. »

La leader le regarda, surprise. Il l'avait avoué. Intéressant.

« Oui, et c'est tout ?  
- Comment ça ?  
- Et bien, vous ne tentez rien ?  
- S'il n'y a que ça pour vous faire plaisir. »

Et sur ce il fondit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Ils fermèrent les yeux et froncèrent les sourcils sous l'intensité du baiser. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, chacun se passa la langue sur les lèvres et poussa un soupir de bonheur. Ils ouvrirent les yeux et se regardèrent. Chacun était couvert de chocolat.

« Je me sens un peu poisseux, pas vous ?  
- Oui, c'est vrai. »

La voix de John était assurée, celle de Liz plus timide, une timidité qui charma d'autant plus le militaire qu'elle était inhabituelle.

« Ca vous gène si j'enlève mes vêtements ?  
- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle les yeux ronds.  
- Je vous promets de garder le minimum syndical, lui sourit-il en la sondant du regard. »

Elle baissa les yeux vers la rivière de chocolat et rougit.

« D'accord. Euh, je vais vous attendre sur le bord. »

Alors que la jeune femme allait se retourner pour rejoindre le bord-chamalo de la rivière, elle se sentit retenir par le bras. Elle fit de nouveau face au colonel et découvrit une nouvelle lueur dans son regard.

« En fait, j'espérais que vous pourriez m'aider dans cette tâche. »

Elizabeth resta interdite. Il lui faisait clairement des avances. Mais leur premier baiser était si récent et ses sentiments à son égard étaient encore si flous.  
Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, John tenta :

« Elizabeth ?  
- Oui ? »

Le colonel s'était progressivement rapproché.

« Elizabeth…, murmura-t-il.  
- Oui ?  
- C'était une façon détournée de vous dire que j'ai très envie de vous, susurra-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien. »

La dirigeante vira instantanément au rouge pivoine, tout en sentant des papillons flotter dans son ventre. Elle détourna la tête pour regarder ailleurs et tenter de reprendre une bouffée d'air. Elle sentit alors une main sur son menton et tourna la tête. John n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Il regardait avec envie ses lèvres, la pressant contre lui.

Elizabeth ferma un instant les yeux et quand elle les rouvrit, un nouveau feu brûlait en elle.

« Moi aussi j'ai très envie de ça John, répondit-elle enfin d'une voix rauque. »

Le fait qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom le fit tressaillir. Le militaire fondit alors sur ses lèvres.

Les mains du colonel furent les premières à passer à l'action. Elles attendaient ça depuis un sacré bout de temps. Elles caressèrent le dos de Liz. Celles de la leader étaient tout aussi entreprenantes. Les deux atlantes durent se détacher, à bout de souffle.

« Tu sais que si tu veux arriver à tes fins, il faudra se débarrasser de nos vêtements, remarqua Elizabeth les yeux fermés.  
- Je le sais. Je me disais justement que je me ferais un plaisir de t'enlever toutes ces couches superflues. »

Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Le militaire avait le regard fiévreux et elle put y lire le reflet de sa propre envie. Elle se détacha de John et se recula jusqu'à avoir le dos contre le rocher chamalo. Il l'observait, un peu intrigué. La jeune femme leva lentement son pull, ne cessant de provoquer du regard l'homme en face d'elle. John, lui n'en perdait pas une miette. Il découvrait pour la première fois le corps qui le faisait fantasmer depuis tellement de temps. Il avait la bouche grande ouverte et ses yeux étaient rivés sur les hanches de sa supérieure, yeux qui remontèrent au fur et à mesure de la progression du pull. Ils s'arrêtèrent par la suite sur sa poitrine et n'en bougèrent plus. Le chocolat n'avait pas encore atteint cette partie du corps d'Elizabeth. Seul son visage était couvert d'un délicieux chocolat. Son buste, par contre, était d'un blanc laiteux. Elle finit d'enlever son pull.

« Colonel ?  
- Hein ? Euh, oui ?  
- Et moi alors ?  
- Oh ! »

John enleva vite fait son t-shirt, sous le regard médusé de la dirigeante. Son torse était encore mieux sculpté que dans les rêves qu'elle faisait parfois. Il semblait tellement fort et puissant. Elle fut parcourut d'un frisson.

« Vous avez froid Docteur Weir ? murmura-t-il en s'approchant lentement d'elle.  
- Cela se pourrait oui.  
- Laissez-moi vous réchauffer dans ce cas. »

Le militaire ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la poitrine de sa supérieure.

« J'adore le chocolat blanc, mais j'ai un petit faible pour le chocolat noir. »

Il avait dit ça en prenant dans sa main un peu de la texture onctueuse qui les entourait. Elizabeth sourit à ce geste. John ne la quittait pas du regard. Il était à présent collé à elle. Il finit par baisser les yeux pour se concentrer sur sa nouvelle tâche. Il fit couler le chocolat d'une main à l'autre puis les posa en haut de la gorge de Liz. La jeune femme frissonna sous ce délicieux contact. Le colonel descendait ses mains de plus en plus bas. Il arriva enfin au soutien gorge en dentelle noire de la jeune femme. Il accentua la pression de ses mains sur le corps de sa partenaire. Liz se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il sourit. Il allait arriver à lui faire baisser ses barrières !! Il commença alors tendrement à la caresser, pressant différemment la peau de ses seins, insistant sur les pointes si sensibles, ce qui provoqua un gémissement de la part de sa supérieure.

« John…  
- Oui ?  
- John… »

La leader était incapable de formuler une phrase cohérente. Tout se chamboulait dans sa tête. Elle était sur un nuage. Non, mieux, dans une autre galaxie. Tremblante, elle posa ses mains sur le torse de John et le sentit frissonner.

« Vous aussi… vous avez froid ?  
- Ca se pourrait. »

John plaqua Liz contre lui, leurs deux bustes entrant enfin en contact. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de sa dirigeante préférée et fit bifurquer ses mains vers l'attache du seul sous vêtement qui lui barrait encore la route pour attendre une des parties du corps de sa partenaire que ses lèvres réclamaient ardemment. Lorsque ses mains parvinrent enfin au bout de leur tâche, il rompit brièvement le contact pour le retirer définitivement. Liz le regardait sans le voir vraiment. Tout se déroulait comme dans un rêve. Elle sentait ses mains partout sur son corps et elle était à des années lumières de tout souci, de tout problème. Elle était là pour lui, il était là pour elle.

John bifurqua et les baisers qu'il lui donnait jusqu'à présent dans le cou descendirent sur son épaule, puis plus bas vers sa poitrine. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière. Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts. Elle voulait graver tous ces moments en elle pour toujours. Elle baissa les yeux. Les cheveux noirs ébouriffés de son colonel ondulaient sous son nez, emportés par la fébrilité et la fougue de John. Et fougueux, il l'était plus que jamais. Il embrassait avec passion la moindre parcelle du corps de celle qu'il aimait. Sa langue passait et repassait sur le chocolat qui nappait les seins de sa dirigeante. Au-delà de la passion c'était bien d'amour dont il s'agissait. Il mordillait au passage ses pointes, les durcissant sous ses vigoureux coups de langues et ses dents. Toute cette passion rendait Elizabeth folle de bonheur. Elle n'avait jamais connu ça, avec aucun homme. Elle enfouit ses mains dans la crinière du militaire. John releva la tête et la regarda dans les yeux. Sans le quitter du regard, Liz fit descendre ses mains en-dessous de la surface de chocolat. John sursauta lorsqu'il sentit les mains de la dirigeante entrer en contact avec…et bien disons avec la partie de son anatomie qui trahissait le plus son envie d'elle. Il lui sourit tout de suite. Liz, quant à elle, effleurait toujours sa partie sensible. A chaque passage, elle accentuait les caresses et augmentait davantage la pression. John ferma les yeux pour ressentir encore plus le plaisir procuré par son amante. Il saisit Liz par les hanches pour prendre appui et ne pas tomber sous une pression, nettement plus forte que les autres. Il avait la tête qui tournait. Il rouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il sentit sa partenaire cesser de lui faire du bien. En réalité, la leader enlevait les boutons pression du pantalon de John. Celui-ci l'aida et l'ôta rapidement avant de s'attaquer à celui de la jeune femme.. qui quitta aussitôt les jambes de sa propriétaire. John se rapprocha de Liz et la souleva pour la poser sur le confortable chamalo qui se tenait juste derrière elle. Il avait ainsi la tête à la hauteur du bassin

de Liz.

« Vous êtes toute enduite de chocolat Docteur Weir.  
- Oh, c'est vrai. Mais je compte sur mon militaire préféré pour m'aider à l'enlever. »

Elle ne rougissait plus. Il était étonné mais ravi. Après tout, il n'attendait que ça. Il avança lentement vers son but. Liz écarta un peu les jambes pour lui rendre l'accès plus facile Le militaire sourit. Il approcha sa tête de l'intimité de sa supérieure et donna un petit coup de langue sur le fin sous vêtement. Tellement fin qu'elle poussa un gémissement. Cette marque de plaisir enhardit le militaire et c'est avec envie qu'il posa ses mains à l'intérieur des cuisses de la dirigeante pour les écarter un peu plus. Et là il entama une série de petits baisers lui procurant des moustaches de chocolat et un plaisir à chaque fois décuplé. Ses mains bifurquèrent bientôt vers l'élastique du sous vêtement qu' il commença à le tirer vers le bas…

Le militaire se redressa et enleva ce dernier rempart Voilà. Elle était là, devant lui, offerte à son regard. Il pouvait contempler à loisir la merveille qu'il avait sous les yeux.

« John, j'ai froid. »

Cette phrase tira le colonel de son état contemplatif et il prit appui sur le bord pour sortir du chocolat et se mettre debout sur le « rocher ». Liz pouvait le détailler sous tous les angles. Et celui le plus intéressant était juste sous son nez. Sans un mot elle enleva le boxer de son chef militaire puis s'allongea sur le sol moelleux. Ses yeux brillaient d'envie. Le colonel le vit bien et ne la fit pas attendre plus longtemps. Il s'agenouilla au sol et se mit à califourchon sur elle. Il se rapprocha, posa ses bras de chaque côté d'elle pour ne pas l'écraser et se positionna entre ses jambes.

« Prête ? »

La jeune femme hocha la tête, sans cesser de fixer l'homme qui allait prendre possession d'elle dans peu de temps. Cet instant, elle l'avait attendu, réclamé, prié. Et maintenant, elle était sur le point de le concrétiser. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller. Un soupira passa ses lèvres lorsqu'elle le sentit s'insinuer en elle. Ses mains empoignèrent le chamalo rose. Elle se tendit à chaque coup de reins prodigué par le militaire. John lui donnait tout son amour, toute sa passion, tout son être. Et elle le lui rendait bien. Elle se déhanchait à la même cadence que lui, de plus en plus vite. Bientôt ils ne purent plus se maîtriser et les cris de plaisir ainsi que les gémissements franchirent leurs lèvres scellées. Les ondulations se firent de plus en plus rapides et ils explosèrent finalement ensemble.

Les respirations se calmèrent et les corps cessèrent de bouger l'un dans l'autre. John fixa Elizabeth dans les yeux lorsqu'il se détacha d'elle. La jeune femme retint un gémissement quand elle se sentit vide de la force qui l'avait occupée pendant de si délicieux instants. Le colonel s'allongea à côté d'elle. La jeune femme détacha enfin ses mains du chamalo, ramenant avec elles se petites traînées de confiseries.

Ils se sourirent puis Elizabeth posa sa tête sur le torse du militaire, heureuse.

Ils furent tirés de leur rêverie par des cris se rapprochant dangereusement.

« McKay, si vous n'arrêtez pas, je vais vous faire boire toute la rivière d'un coup ! gronda Ronon. »

Les deux atlantes se relevèrent précipitamment et repêchèrent leurs vêtements. Ils finissaient de boucler leurs pantalons lorsque Rodney fendit la cascade.

« Au secours, Ronon veut me tuer ! s'écria Rodney.  
- Si c'est pas lui, ce sera moi, répondit John pour le moins contrarié.'

Le scientifique le regarda avec de grands yeux. Il n'avait rien compris. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Teyla qui arriva à la suite de Ronon pour tenter de le calmer. Rodney grimpa sur le chamalo. Il s'apprêtait à l'attaquer lorsqu'il s'arrêta pile dans son geste. Il lâcha ce qu'il tenait en main.

« Rodney ?Ca va ? s'enquit Elizabeth.  
- Je crois que je suis malade !  
- Avec tout ce que vous vous êtes empiffré, ça ne m'étonne pas, lança John.  
- C'est vous qui m'avait amené sur cette planète ! Vous savez que je ne peux pas me contrôler devant le chocolat ! »

Le militaire allait répliquer, mais une main de Liz sur son bras l'en dissuada.

« Bon très bien la balade est finie, déclara-t-il finalement. »

Ronon embarqua Rodney sur ses épaules et tous regagnèrent la porte.  
Une fois de l'autre côté, tout le personnel regarda étrangement les personnes les plus importantes de la cité. Ils étaient tous englués dans du chocolat séché.

« Aucune remarque !! grogna Ronon. »

Et personne ne fit la moindre remarque. Le Satédien posa le scientifique à terre et Elizabeth demanda une équipe médicale en salle de contrôle. Carson arriva presque tout de suite. Au vu de l'état de Rodney et de l'aspect de ses amis, il n'eut aucun mal à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Rodney vous n'avez pas pu résister !  
- Mais tout ce chocolat… qui me tendait les bras.  
- Rodney ! Vous n'êtes qu'un estomac ! »

Le canadien se fit poser sur un brancard.

« Pitié ! Taillez-moi les hanches à la hache ! J'ai trop mangé de chocolat, se lamenta le canadien tandis qu'un brancard l'emmenait à l'infirmerie. »

**FIN**


End file.
